the_hungry_games_reduxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes
A List of episodes in the series. (List is incomplete) Season 1 # Chippy's Crisis - Details four...normal...days at the arena. # You Rob KFCs, Charlie Brown - Charlie Brown robs some KFC and cums in it. The cummy KFC has contagious horniness. Meanwhile, the other tribes go to the mall. # Raw Khawk (AKA The Bear Descent) - Pedobear forgets his medicine and goes on a killing spree; Rawk Hawk becomes a porn star. # Hungry Trail (AKA Nina Reeeaaaalllllyyyy Needs to Go) - A picnic goes wary when Coconut Fred's potato salad infects the entire arena with dysentery; Nina can't go pee in the ocean because the fish might mug her. She ends up exploding, and the fish steal her wallet. # Teen Titans BLOW ME! - Robin becomes a cheerleader and acts like a bitch to everyone; Fatrick starts a scandal involving Dr. Phibes having sexual relations with other men. # Popularity Gangrape - It's popular vs. unpopular in a game of dodgeball; Chloe must fight a bully after school. # If I Can't Have Gay Marriage, Nobody Can - Nobody gets married to his husband, an imaginary friend named Mr. Facey Face. And the Bible-thumping Southerner stereotypes Slip and Slide D'Peel ain't havin' any of that! Meanwhile, Fred is jealous that he's never had an imaginary friend, so he tries to create one himself. # DeviantFRED - Fred starts a DeviantART account. Meanwhile, Widget finds disturbing art of her on the same website. # Choleicle - The four Simulator Creators gain superpowers and wreak havoc. Chloe then becomes furious because she didn't get any superpowers; Merio gets admitted to the emergency room. Who's his doctor? Dr. Wally Monkey. # Bouldered In - Chippy has a new rival, a racist teenager named Toby; Mr. Greenrind, Bingo, Melanie, and Slip and Slide accidentally get trapped inside the Nut Hut as Coconut Fred goes grocery shopping, and things start to get crazy in there. # Chippy Can't Sleep - A night in the Arena. Chippy gets insomnia, while Fred raids people's dreams # Fucked Animals - Blythe collects stuffed animals and has sex with them. This dirty secret goes viral; Coconut Fred invites characters from unfunny comic strips. # Here Comes Bingo BooBoo - Fred enters Bingo into a beauty pageant; Eric tries to make his Sonic OC real # It's The Easter Ruben, Charlie Brown - Ruben hosts a deadly easter egg hunt. Meanwhile Anvil dreads on wearing her rabbit costume due to Blythe. # I'm Silm Spongebob, Yes, I'm the Real Spongebob - The real Spongebob comes to town, and he and Coconut Fred get into a heated rivalry; Melanie, Chloe, and Blythe try "freebleeding" (not wearing any feminine products and letting their periods flow everywhere). # Atomic Space Rape Spree - Ruben decides to send the arena to space, where Atomic Betty starts raping everyone with a meteor shaped like a dildo; Mr. Lazy meets Wander and they start smoking pot together. # It's For KKKids! - The 4Kids workers make a show based on The Hungry Games but they remove all the shit, gore, sex and rice balls; Chippy (and some other tribes) are forced to go on the worst field trip of their lives. Season 2 # Life in Dillydale - The tribes visit Dillydale. Miss Daredevil is accidentally killed in one of her stunts and Mr. Tickle ends up on To Catch a Predator. # Fred's World - Fred and his friends visit the area that's populated by preschool show characters and decide to journey to the other side of the world where the nightmarish children's show characters live to visit Nobody and Mr. Facey Face. Elsewhere, Chloe stars in her own educational children's show after a bit in "Postcards with Buster" impresses the PBS executives. # Crammers - Kitty really needs a date to the dance tomorrow night, yet Sandra keeps putting her down. With the help of her subconscious, will she be able to find one by the time the dance rolls around? Meanwhile Eric gets a date of his own in the form of Trevor's diarrhea. # Rued Feud - Ruben tired of Anvil's and Chippy's niceness, separates there rudeness form themselves, Abby fakes tourettes and gets adopted by Tourettes Guy and Chloe. # Sexy Body Swap: Chaos happens when the tribes switch bodies. # Something, Something, Something multiverse: Mr. Greenrind, Ruben and Violette smoke weed and travel dimensions. # The Hungry Games Babies: An uncanon episode where the baby verisons of the tribes kill their babysitter and have to find a way to hide the body, while Baby Dr. Phibes gets lost in movie theater. # Piss Flop: Bingo gets a job as a Kidzbop singer, Blythe goes through puberty. # Chippy on Crack: Chippy cracks open her head, and Chloe and Blythe must do something about it, Mr. Greenrind gets one of Fred's kidneys and starts acting like him. # Super Mega Fun Kawaii Fun Tentacle Time: The tribes go to Japan, and have to complete in a game show to get home. # Life of Fred: Fred dies and is replaced with a new fruit. # Miraculous Chippybug: During a vacation in France, Chippy and Blythe become superheroes, meanwhile Chloe is accused of terrorism. # Parasite Da Paradise - Blythe, Chloe, Bingo, and the Sidekick kids try to find out what goes on in the O'Sidekicky teacher lounge, but they keep getting stopped by the school's bible-thumping head nun Sister Rulehumper, Zoe comes out as gay and becomes on Slip & Slide's shit list. # Foodfight High - Dex Dogtective reminiscences about his high school days # Tragic Show - Coconut Fred and Miss Magic work together to win the talent show; Chloe tries to sing and do a dance number for the talent show. # Chippy Begins - Chippy's origin story is revealed. Season 3 # Rabbies Rabbids: The Raving Rabids wreak havoc on the arena. # Playplace Horrors: An episode where the tribes get locked in the PlayPlace at McDonalds. # The Heart of Walmart: The tribes visit Walmart. # Atheists In Pajamas: Slip and Slide try to convert the Bananas in Pajamas into Christianity. Charlie Brown starts crossdressing after getting blackmailed by Little Miss Sunshine. # Take Me Out: The tribe want another vacation, but Ruben is not happy with it, so Chippy sneaks them out. # Gradation Masturbation: O'Sidekicky has a school gradation. # Beat The Parents: The tribes' parents have a parent teacher conference. # End of An Era, In The Arena: The Gen 1 Tribes fear Ruben is replacing them, when they are right. Season 4 # What is This Total Drama? - A new generation of characters join the cast, and they must split up into teams to compete for a personal spa. # Orange is The New Gay - Mr. Tickle tries to see if he's really a homo, Danny, Sam and Tucker try to sneak in to the cool kids' party. # Goodwil Demon Hunting: Paws buys an evilstick form GoodWill, Sam Manson tries to close SeaWorld. # Crapping Out Parodies: The tribes make song parodies # 12 Cummers Cumming: A Christmas episode. # Albukersti: Paulina wins a first-class one-way ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico, Tucker tries to confess his love to Daria. # Edarem: The tribes find themselves in a Peter Pan parody, with a very creepy verison of Peter. # Kooptarded: Bowser is viewed as retarded and has to go back to O'Sidekicky, Paws' YouTube channel becomes bigger than ever when she hits puberty. # Swamp Romp: The tribes get lost in the swamp. # Untittled Kingdom Cum: Paws gets homesick of her home in Great Britian, witch causes Chloe to make fun of her # It's Ben A While Hasn't It: The simuatlors try to find Ben, Charlie Brown is left CEO of The Hungry Games. # The Vagina Vault: The back story of the tribes. # Ruben's Gang of Evil: Ruben forms a gang of villains to wreak havoc. Season 5 # Lunch of Grossness: The tribes are forced to eat the worst lunches possible, while Anvil starts dieting. # Pony Up Chloe: Chloe turns Blythe, Ember and Paws into a human centipede and uses a Pony Up Daddy on them, Kim gets addicted to fast food. # Chimecho's Restaurant: Chimecho and Mr Rude form a restaurant. # Narrators on Coke # The SJW House: Lincoln's sister start oppressing him, Chloe becomes a mime. # Gay Game Night: The tribes have a board game night. # Ass Food # Shanksgiving # God Management # We Are Fame-ily: A drought affects The Arena, Maggie overeats to the size of Jabba the Hut. Season 6 # Thomas the Dank Engine: Chloe along with Luna goes to see Thomas The Tank Engine Live while Paws and Mr. Tickle decide to get back at her by sending her to a British broadway about The Nutshack. # Anus: SpongeBob and Patrick shrink down inside Squidward's anus. # Chloera: Chloe gets cholera, Maggie takes Mr. Tickle to her fat camp reunion. # Prisoners of Whores: Choe and Paw's plane crashes and they end up in a POW camp. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle bugs Mr. Grumpy's house. # La La Swaziland: Paws, Commander Blurp and Dark Matter go on a recuse mission to save the soon-to-be queen of Swaziland from Martin Ssempa, Meanwhile O'Sidekicky has a play based on The Lorax, and Mr. Tickle ends up getting his jaw broken by Chloe. # Ketris: Kersti decides to attend a therapy session with tetris blocks to deal with her anger issues. Meanwhile, Paws finally snaps from Chloe's bad treatment of her and creates an Anti-Chloe Club with the other British tribes. # Mr. Krabs' Fancy Party: After Squillium makes fun of him, Squidward gets Mr. Krabs to host a fancy party. However, nearly everyone ends up getting food poisoning halfway through after Chimecho forgot to refridgerate the finger sandwiches. Meanwhile, a new television created by Hatrick sucks some of the tribes into weird Peanuts specials. # Grand Theft Manchildren: The adult O'Sidekicky students skip school, Paws is featured on My Cat form Hell. # Style Like a Chemical Spill - After Blythe accidentally gets a furry convention evacuated, she lies and gets away with it, this was so fun to her that she (and eventually Chippy) start to lie just for the fun of it, Meanwhile Chloe bonus with Stacey and Lacey cause they both hate Paws. # Gayer Mayor - Tuckers becomes mayor of The Arena, Chippy moves to Spain. # Kim on Acid - Kim Possible starts to make a movie, Chloe becomes a Pokémon trainer, but unfortunately is one at Galar region. # School Club Can't Handle Me: Sandra joins a terroist group, thinking it's a school club, Paws moves to Paw-Tucket. Season 7 # Soon We Will Have More Gens Than Pokémon: Maxum Man, an ex-simautlor reboots The Hungry Games, feeling it's outdated, this time he brings in a new cast of characters. # Fruit Juice: Ash gets tired of Sparky's homophobia, Greed, Loser and Dr Fetus create a juicer. # Dead Bodies Dating: Greed dates a satantist, Chloe has to share fairies with Jeffy. # Science Fail: The school has a science fair. # We'll Start to rival The Simpsons in terms of Travel Episodes: Maxum Brain heads back to his home country in India, Random accidentally scars her own son, in an amount to make him look like Naruto. # Jabba the r/FUCKBLOAT: Ember is kidnapped by Bloat and has to get rescued, Blythe has a date with Loser and becomes an objectphilia. # Ultra Thicc - Greed tries to turn into Ultra Greed so he can get a better ass; Dr. Fetus # Major Paws (Coming Home) - Paws tries to find the perfect family to live with, Dr. Drakken fakes being gay, in order to get more popular on Instagram. # Tourettes Teen - Chloe starts up a Fur Affinity account, Tourettes Guy becomes younger and Nugget, Dolly and Roxie get into a love triangle. # Crime Whores (season finale) - Ember's daughter, Amber, returns to the Arena and tries to look for her father. Meanwhile. Dr. Fetus, Meat Boy, and Ash get jobs at Burger King. Season 8 # She Blinded Me with Aperture Science - When Raymond and Random are accused of transphobia, they are turned into robots are sent to Aperture Science Enrichment Center, Chloe is given a nanny, for her to behave. # The Problem with Pestilence: Pestilence becomes mayor of The Arena, only to release Chargers and annoy everyone shitless, After Random makes fun of her preachy music reviews, Chloe hires a creepy fan named Mama Luigi to stalk her. # Driven to Me Before: Chippy gets a job at The Krusty Krab, Tourettes Guy and Jagger (Paws' Uncle0 get in a fight at the gas station. # Lakebotomy - The tribes go to summer camp, but it ends up being Camp Lakebottom. # Blendtard - Coconut Fred has to fight his old arch-nemesis, Blendar. Meanwhile, Chloe tries to drug the entire school with laxatives to get back at them for offending her, and Baldi tries to stop her. # Advertranny - The Bloat gets a girlfriend to mess with Ember; Abby and Ty are sent on yet another Grossology mission after Chloe, Maggie, and Marilyn decide to make burp/fart fetish videos on YouTube. # Communists From Space - Everyone is tired of Dr. Fetus’ antics so they replace him with another angry, black-wearing video game villain. Afterwards, Dr. Fetus tries to search for another role in the entertainment business. # Maggie's Middle School Blues - Maggie is forced to go back to Buzzdale Academy because her parents want her to finish middle school; Ruben locks the remaining tribes in the supermarket after they lick his groceries. # Nevada Oh Na Na Na - The tribe's venture to Nevada, more specifically Area 51 to recuse their alien friends form theirs. Fred gains weight to eat at Heart Attack Grill. # Power Fruit Trip: An episode with Captian Nut and The Power Fruits; done in the style of old superhero shows. # Bazooka Joe's Bizarre Adventure - The Bazooka Joe song becomes popular across the nation, Dr. Fetus wants a kid, so he drugs Nikki Nastee and impregnates her. # Phoned Off Your Ass - People start treating Paws like she's worse than Hitler after she uses her phone in school; Greed wants to go a different route with his YouTube channel, so he starts making videos where he goes around annoying people in supermarkets. # Fast Times at O'Sidekicky High: Ruben directs a high-school movie, he calls "relatable". # Ausfailtria: The tribes visit Austrilia, Chippy and others go to Vidcon, while Chloe tries to prove Paws her parents are still alive. # Halloweebs - The tribes go into a haunted house and meet the cast of Scary Godmother. Meanwhile, Bloat turns himself into a woman so he can wear sexy Halloween costumes and ends up becoming the hottest girl ever.